The Life Of A Famous, No Not Me
by love-ArronYan
Summary: I hate being alone. But I have no choice. I hate being an orphan, but I can't help it. They took me in, these foolish celebs.They call themselves Fahrenheit. And now I'm falling in love...but it's so hard to live the life of a famous. ArronYanxOC
1. Chapter 1: My Life

[1]

How did this happen? One day I'm at home studying for an up coming exam. The next thing I know I'm on the other side of the world studying aboard with my... brother? Let me explain. My name is Naome and I have a huge tendency to grant bad luck to those around me. It's like an everyday bad habit I suppose. I warned them, my fifth family in three years that is. They insisted on keeping a daughter like me, the devil's apprentice as some say. However, I'm still surprised that the police don't suspect me of any type of murder or assasination attempts.

My first family: Let's just say my mother died the day after I was born from loss of blood. My father? Heart attack from too much stress in buisness when I was 5.

Second Family: Car accidents aren't all that suspiscious I suppose. That is, everyone in the car was badly injured except for me with only a few scratches from the broken windows. They soon died after of blood loss.

My third family, had an easier get-go. I was ditching my family barbeque for my friend's birthday, when the oven got on fire and burnt a whole load of their skin.

Now do you still think I'm lucky? Well, after failing my exam, my supervisor (that took place for my busy family) told me to study aboard in Taiwan. Where did I stay? Luckily this oh-so-smart family decided to give me up to a foster home over there until I graduate from high school and get back for university. How old am I? 19. I failed several grades due to the loss of each of my families and moving from house to house. Failing tests was also common. It took me 3 years to pass grade 10.

It's my second year of grade 12 now, and appearantly studying in Taiwan is supposed to help. Unintentionally I ended up evesdropping on my parents and supervisor. Appearantly I'm now staying with some celebrities. Fahrenheit, they called them. I seemed confused I mean why them? They are celebrities. And now... I'm here at the hotel, with them in front of me.

*Sigh* Why can't my friend be the one here. I mean she is the one obsessed over them. I wouldn't care less who I live with, I mean, everyone is bounded to be hurt one way or another.

"Welcome," the manager spoke. I rolled my eyes. 'So stinking formal' I thought. Ignoring him, I went straight up to the guys. "So, which one of your stupid parents decided to adopt me?" I asked grumpily. It's not my problem that they pulled me out of my bed for a 24 hr flight from 3 am in the morning to the next. "That would be m-" the guy on the right, Calvin I'm guessing, spoke up. Cutting him off, I slapped him hard across the face. "You don't know what you got yourself into." I mumbled before grumbling off to the gym I saw on my way there.

Skipping dinner, I didn't return to my room until late that night. Only to be greeted by a voice message on my phone. "Hey Naome, this is Calvin, my manager just told me that my parents demanded I called you each night to make sure you're okay so call me back." I sighed and called the number left on the voice message. "There I'm tired and I'm going to sleep, bye." Was all I said to him.

Why don't I bother socializing with a guy like him you ask? Because I really don't care. The more I get to know people the easier it is to hurt them, that's what I learned from the multiple families I've been to. I hopped into bed in the corner of the huge suite I was given and went to sleep.

The next day was no better. I woke up late as usual, or wanted to. A phone call came exactly at 8:00. "What now?" I spoke into the phone annoyed. "This is Jiro. Good Morning!" I sighed. Why on Earth is he so cheerful this early in the morning? "What do you want?" I shouted back, getting up from my bed. I heard a sudden knock on the door. Walking over, I heard the phone end. "What the he-" I wanted to say but the second I opened the door a body flung onto me.

"What the heck! Get off me!" I shouted as he... Jiro I think it was, slowly started to get off. "What?! Calvin told you to do something stupid for me?!" He looked shocked for a bit but nodded. "He wanted me to make sure you had breakfast." 'Why would he care.' I thought.

"And he wanted to ask whether you were okay or not because yesturday you were extremely grumpy." My eyes widened in realization. "... Yea I'm fine. It was just the sudden news. And I don't like to be around people." The last part came out as a mumble. He looked questioningly at me, probably wondering what I had just said. "Well then if you need anything just ask. I mean the four of us are brothers and you are one of us now. If you know what I mean."

I smiled for once in a long time. "Thanks. I'll... be right down for breakfast." He smiled brightly for a long time and just stood there. I'm guessing he doesn't know I meant for him to go. And it finally hit him. " Oh, oh right, yea... I'll see you down there. So we're cool right? I mean you can count on me... us I mean you know." I nodded the obvious. "Well then I'll see you down there. And remember Calvin isn't your only brother." I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Date

[2]

Well... I can finally truthfully say that I've gotten used to talking to these people. And probably used to the fact that appearantly they are my new "family". Hopefully I won't get too close as to harm them more than anyone in the past. Luckily though, for the past weeks, I've been so caught up with my studies, the only time I did see them was for breakfast and during the weekends if they weren't filming.

"I don't get it," I murmured to myself while walking down the hallway towards the lobby, "If Calvin's parents really did want to adopt me, WHY ON EARTH IS NO ONE HOME!" I shouted. Today was a Saturday afternoon, WHO GOES TO WORK ON A SATURDAY AFTER NOON?! Besides, it was the first day ever since I started school here in Taiwan that I had no homework. I wasn't even aloud out of the house without one of my "accompaniments." You know what? Forget it, I'm getting out of here. Making my way to the parking lot, I got in my car (which I didn't even get to drive except for once with Arron after school.) Just as I started the engine a voice called out to me.

"Ditching eh? I wonder what your parents would say when I tell them." I looked out the side of my red convertable to see Arron standing beside his car which had just pulled in appearantly. "You wouldn't dare," I replied with my eyes narrowed.

"Your right I wouldn't," He replied with a smile. I gave a slight chuckle, he was always like that. "I wouldn't, but only if you tell me where you're going."

"I was hoping you'd know," I told him, and for once, I looked up at him long enough to end up staring at his facial features. His eyes, the bottom lashes are so... long they make his eyes look... mesmerizing. He was... just plain adorable.

He widened his eyes in concern, "are you okay?" he asked as I snapped out of my dream world. I nodded and opened the passenger door for him to get in. Within two minutes we were setting off in the direction on the free way. "Hey, go off the next exit." He told me. Without questioning I switched lanes and drove swiftly off the ramp. "Okay and take a right at the next light." I did as I was told and soon, we were at an asian snack bar.

"Two skewers of fishballs and two strawberry bubble tea please." he ordered. Within two minutes, the food was served to our table. "Eat up," he demanded.

I sighed and bit one off the stick. "Wow it's good." I acknowledged.

He rolled his eyes and ate some of his. "Of course." However, I stopped in mid bite. "Whats the catch?" I asked suspiciously. He rolled his eyes again. "Can't I just bring a friend out to eat?" I ignored it and continued to chew on the meat. "Hurry up, we're going to a movie next." he told me.

I looked up at him. "Is it just me or does it sound like a-"

"Date."

I was right. My relationship with Arron had grown a lot closer since we first met. Several times, he would pick me up from school, trying to stay as conspicuous as possible. It's only then, I found out how hard it was being a celebrity.

Before, I naturally hated all celebrities (part of my reason for my reaction the first day) because I felt that they don't use their money right and they think they're all that. My thoughts on that haven't changed, but more like influenced when I fould out how hard they had it. Arron, Calvin, Jiro and Chun, always being tackled by fans and papparazi.

It didn't take long beforeI was exposed to being Calvin's step-sister. The rumours before that were crazy.

"Calvin and new girlfriend? Both constantly found living and visitting the Chen residence. Possibly engaged?" I almost laughed that one off. That's when I lost it. Throughout that one week, the rumours have been going off the charts, spotting me with Arron here, Jiro there, Chun somewhere else. They thought I was a whore!

That's when I put my foot down. "Seriously Calvin, tell the media before I blow it." Me and my brother haven't been on good terms since then. We've ignored each other as much as possible. Him, knowing from the first day that I didn't like being here, especially because I didn't want anything to do with him. The rest of the Fahrenheit members I got along well with. Even Chun who is more or less 10 years older than me.

Now, the streets knew the whole truth. They know me as being "Calvin Chen's little sister." _great.  
_  
"What movie do you want to watch?" Arron asked. We were parked outside the theatre. (We'd learned that debating movies right in front of the entrance, was definately not a good plot. Not with fans running wild) Even now and then, people would stare. Whether at the car or at us, I'm not sure, but they're there.

"I dunno, you choose." I mumbled. He nodded.

In the end, we both decided on a comedy romance film. I couldn't help but imagine the magazine head lines if someone had spotted us. Something along the lines of: _Arron Yan dating bandmate's sister? _or _Fahrenheit's youngest member caught watching romance film with bandmate's sister._ Something that Calvin would have trouble getting off his back. Not that much trouble ( I gotta admit, their manager has some skills,) but enough to bother him? Maybe.

Luckily, we weren't attacked by paparrazi, or huge mobs of people, just a few fans or so, sitting in the same theatre. The snack bar girl (of the typical styreotype, braces, visor and part-time job uniform) also noticed Arron and gave him a discount which I found weird I mean c'mon! I'm here too!

We sat down before the movie near the top, but a few rows down smack in the middle of the row, Arron to my right. Some next fan girl sat on his other side. She smiled enthusiastically at him, whipping up a conversation about his plans and filming and all that crap. He answered in a friendly tone, grinning as well.

She then took out a camera.

"Can I have a picture with you?" she asked hopefully. I gotta admit, she has some guts. And she's pretty, more beautiful than the average. The type that can make normal people jealous. But I rolled my eyes at that, pretty or not, she's still annoying.  
BeforeArron had answered, I excused myself. Arron stared after me in concern. Too bad I didn't care.

I cursed on my way out of the theatre as I made my way towards the rest room. "Stupid Arron. Stupid fans. Stupid family. Stupid Calvin. Stupid life. I hate it. What kinda date is this. Stupid Arron. Messed up fans. THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I screamed, through my teeth.

Fine, I'll admit it. I'm jealous. Fully jealous. Arron said so, it's a date. I know I'm thinking too much of it and that I'm not good enough for him, BUT STILL! A girl is born to be jealous. URRGGGG!

**note: my love...Arron Yan... I can't find a category to put it in so I chose Pi Li Mit out of the dramas. I guess I shoulda chosen Romantic Princess because it fits the storyline more however, Romantic Princess doesn't have an Arron Yan selection (or w/e) so yeah. Have fun reading and please support.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Jealousy

[3]

I took my time in the rest rooms fixing my hair, giving up and putting it up a different way. I then washed my face completely and re-applied all my make up. It wasn't much, I liked to stay casual when it came to looks, but I did it anyways. I then went to the counter in the front to buy a large pack of "Goslette Raisins", three of them actually. I knew Arron didn't like chocolate unless it was homemade his way. And thus, of course this was for me, not him.

I went back to where he was in the near top row, the girls went back to where they were with a few guy friends, the guys looked enviously at Arron. Trying to put on my best "happy-go-lucky" facade, I quickly and gracefully hopped the few stairs of the aisle to his side. He stared at me in awe (or more like the chocolates,) with the "are you insane?" look. I shrugged, ignoring him stubbornly and took my place, the ads were still going, the movie wasn't due for another 5 minutes or so. Weird, I was hoping it'd already started so that I'd have some time to think of an excuse before my car ride with him back.

"You did something with your hair." He observed pleasently. His voice remained calm and down in a murmur, I guess he was still trying to keep his profile low. Well at least he wasn't wearing sunglasses inside a theatre.

I nodded at his comment, seeming fixiated on the random advertisements. He opened his mouth to make another comment, I pulled open one box of Goslettes and began chowing, chewing slowly with each peice.

"Naome, are you mad at me for some reason?" he asked, honestly confused. _Don't look him in the eyes._ I repeated to myself. _No, don't do it, don't do it._

I looked.

Fine, I looked.

I froze, stared, fell deep and didn't have the strength to look away.

I knew this would happen. Fine, I'll admit it. Recently, I've found Arron slightly attractive. Slightly. I mean he's cute and all but, it's not like he's _that_ attractive. Maybe. Okay fine, I'm starting to like him. A lot. Ever since Calvin brought me to their rehearsal once and I've listened to him _sing!_ Okay, all of them had pretty attractive parts to themselves, some more obvious than others. I wanted to slap myself for not being able to look away.

"Arron? Omg! It really is Arron Yan!" some girl shrieked. Well, several girls. "Ya Lun!!" Well I guess I looked away, simply to glare at them. Never seen them in the theatre yet so I guess they just arrived. I sighed and chewed my Goslettes quicker and sinking deeper into my seat. I chuckled when Arron faught the nerves to roll his eyes. His hand was shaking, I patted it with sympathy.

"Is that his girlfriend?" one of the murmured while they were heading up the stairs. I almost laughed at that. But the other cut in, her comment almost made me want to dump my large cup of coke on her. "Hah, you wish. Haven't you been reading the mags? That's _Calvin's sister."_ Now I'm pretty sure I imagined the emphisis but either way, it was still gag worthy. It was Arron's turn to pat my hand in sympathy. I almost stuck my tough back out at him when the girls almost ran down the row of seats to reach us. More like him. I would probably go just as well as passing for invisible when it came to fangirls.

I purposely put my feet up on the chair in front of me where no one was sitting, my legs stretched across the walking space. When they reached us, they didn't cross or bother to deal with the obstacle between them and Arron. "Arron! Oh my gosh! Can I have your autograph I mean, I am... a huge fan." The first one spoke. She was the one that pointed out that I was Calvin's sister.

After 1 minute I got irritated. I took out my i-pod and plugged it in, turning the music to max. It drowned out the conversation happening to and fro across me but it didn't work well otherwise, I still felt their presence. They left when the lights started dimming, sitting in the row directly above us.

I unplugged my i-pod and stared at the screen, throwing the rest of the first box of Goslettes into my mouth. I chewed the mouthful of Goslettes and swollowed them though they didn't quite fit down my troat all at once. I was gonna reach down for my second box of Goslettes but something or someone grabbed my hand. No doubt about my stupid paranoia, it was Arron. I had to be truthful, the feeling wasn't annoying but actually quite peaceful. Am I liking him now? I hope not. I didn't want to have a boyfriend, seen in my past, the closer I got to someone, the more painful they wasn't superstition, it was something about my life that was like that. Something that made me neglect people forever.

But despite all that, the more selfish part of me wanted him. Wanted to have him no matter what risks were taken.

I held is hand for the rest of the movie.

During the last scene, we got up and left, we could probably watch the ending another time, but we just didn't want any trouble with more , I let go of his hand as we snuck out of the theatres. As we made our way out the car, there was a sudden gust of paparazzi. Great, nothing better than that. And the stupid manager wasn't here either. We were barely out the door, when they bambarded us with questions, the cameras were flashing at blinding speeds. Without answering any questions, Arron grabbed my hand and excused himself, pushing our way through the crowd. I tried not to imagine what the headlines were to say tomorrow. Unsuccessful, I told Arron to take the wheel when we arrived there because as predicted, a few minutes after we hit the free way, tears started forming. They were gonna do something, it was the media, they weren't gonna stop until they knew everything going on between us.

I didn't know why I was crying, but cried anyways, the stress was too much. Arron didn't bother to say anything but stole a few concerned looks at me once in a while. I stopped crying after, knowing I was being a baby.

I didn't notice where we were but we got off the freeway and he had parked in an underground parking. Suddenly I felt his arms around me.

"Naome, what's wrong? Tell me." He said softly, he patted my head with one head slowly, sliding it gently down my hair. I reached across the hand break and stuff between us and hugged him.I knew I was supposed to calm down, but I wondered if his heart was beating just as fast as mine was. Probably not, he's a celebrity and about 4 years older than me, he probably held more women than I've held anyone.

"I'm scared." I confessed, my voice hoarse and cracky.

"It's okay," his voice soothed me, soft as ever. Never had he raised his voice with me before, and I was glad that's the way it was between us, nothing like Calvin and me. "We'll handle this together. We'll explain to the media, they should know that we're just really good friends. And you should know that you're like a sister to me. Don't cry, it makes me heartbroken.I'll always put myself in blame. Let's go explain to the company. They'll know what to do. Don't be scared."

A sister...

I swear to never fall in love again.


	4. Chapter 4: There's Always Her

[4]

As we made our way up the elevator, I avoided eye contact with him. It wasn't hard considering I was about 6 inches shorter than him, maybe 7. His hand, I knew was barely a cm away from mine before touching. I stuffed them into my pockets. As we walked down the hall, we were greated by many people. I nodded to a few I knew but otherwise kept my head down. I'd only been here once or twice and didn't know how they felt about my presence here so usually I didn't bother to stay long.

When we arrived in Fahrenheit's manager's office, Arron sat beside me on the couch, avoiding the chairs in front of the manager (who's name was Melodi) rolled on her chair in front of us. She was young, probably a year older than Arron, and at least 5 years younger than Chun and yet, she's their manager.

"Ah Bu, what's wrong?" she asked, calling him by his nickname. In my point of view, she looked more the role of Arron's older sister than otherwise.

Arron sat up and held his hands together, all business like as he explained the situation. I didn't bother to listen, I knew what he said, I knew what he wanted to say. Instead I tried my best to concentrate on the future instead of the past events, the last conversation I'd had with him. It didn't help. I kept thinking about waking up tomorrow, reading the front page of a magazine screaming something about me and Arron being together. Of course, completely false.

When he was finished, I returned to reality. The manager sighed. I read it, she'd seen it coming.

"Arron, that was wreckless. Going to the movies? Couldn't you have watched something in the Chen's private theatre?" I grimaced. I wanted to step in, telling her it was my fault but she simply continued. "Either way, there's the simple way. The media will have their share of fun, the fans will stick up, the unfaithful fans will believe them. If they ask during an interview, you will clearify, otherwise, this matter is over."

She and Arron exchanged a look in which I didn't understand.

"Of course...if not, there's still the other way. After all, they've seen you two together enough." She eyed me and looked back to Arron. He didn't answer so she turned back to me. I looked at her questioningly.

"Naome, last time I checked...you were single?" And then it hit me. She did not just suggest that!

I looked over at Arron wearily. He had his hands supporting his forehead, he faced the floor, eyes closed.

"Melodi...I'm not sure that's essential, is it not better to tell the truth?" I blushed. I hope he didn't hear the pain in my voice when I said that.

"Ah Bu, wadda you think?" she pressed. There was something in her expression that seemed...persistant. Why did she want this so bad?

"Me and Naome aren't like that. I'll explain to the public if there is a need. We'll be going now." He answered swiftly. He too saw through his manager's I knew what he said was the truth and that his manager was being reckless, I couldn't help but have a sudden daydream, seeing him tell the public that it was me and him. Me and Arron.... I couldn't help but be wounded by his words. But he took my hand as he led me out of the office once again.

"I'll bring you home." he said after we were in the car. I shook my head.

"Is Jiro still filming?" I asked. It was about 6 o'clock now. He probably was filming I needed him right now. "I wanna see him." Arron didn't reply but changed lanes to lead off into a highway heading East.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride there, I simply stared off to different places while what he said repeated in my head. It finally hit me then, that he almost sounded angry. His grip on my hand on the way out wasn't his usual soft, warm touch but almost painful. I held back the tears then. Arron wasn't my Arron anymore. He never was. But he's definately not the same now.

10 minutes later, we finally made it to the set. It was at a university a bit out of Taipei, he was filming with Rainie Yang in a drama called "ToGetHer." I've helped Jiro practice his lines several times during his free days but never had I been on set. As we waited for the scene to finish, the crew told me and Arron to stand behind the camera, leaving enough space for the extras to walk in and out. During the half and hour or so, I've seen the casting director eye me several times. Feeling self conscious, I half hid behind Arron.

Looking up at him, I realized that Arron was staring intently at the acting, which had started to get physical. Arron's eyes scanned anxiously at the pre-chreographed fight, Rainie was standing off to the sidelines trying to stop the two from fighting. Arron wasn't looking at the fight, I then realized, he was actually looking at Rainie. If I hadn't missed it before, I should've known now. Arron used to have a crush on Rainie, I found that out from Chun a two weeks ago when I asked Jiro about his co-star.

As I looked at Arron's gaze on her, I realized that she was the type of girl that Arron wanted. One that could deal with the media. One with talent in both singing and acting. One that was beautiful on and off screen.

Jiro and Rainie joined us during break for dinner. They were to be back at 8 o'clock to shoot another scene, leaving us with an hour to eat. The second he came up to us, I ran and hugged him around the waist, burying my face in his chest. He held me gently, "What's wrong?" He asked. I simply shook my head. I couldn't tell him. Not here while everyone else was watching. I almost cried right there while he was soothing me. I wasn't sure but I think his eyes met Arron's for a second before bringing me to the car. We all drove in my Porsche Convertable towards a near by resturant. Rainie sat in the passenger seat and pointed out the way to Arron while me and Jiro sat in the back, my head on his shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" he mumbled once in concern. I nodded a bit. He kissed the top of my head and watched the road.


	5. Chapter 5: Consultation

[5]

That night, I couldn't sleep. Arron had gone home that night (though usually all the Fahrenheit members would end up back at the Chen's residence before dozing off.) Chun was of filming in some next place south of Taiwan and so it was only me, Calvin and Jiro in the gigantic house.

I rolled around the bed uncomfortably, paced across the room several times, turned on my CD player and turned it so that it was background music. And then when the CD finished playing all 15 tracks, I switched it in for another one. When that one finished, I gave in and took a walk in the hall. The automatic lights clicked on while I made my way down a few doors. I then realized that I had stopped in front of Jiro's room.

I thought about knocking, but I didn't. Instead, I just put my back against the door and slid down to the floor. I don't know how long it's been but the door clicked open behind me and I turned to find Jiro standing there, half awake, looking at me expectantly. A dim light was on in his room.

"What's up shorty?" He asked in a yawn as if he'd known I was there all along, no surprise. I didn't respond, I held my knees together and burried my face in my arms. When I looked back up, he had his arm outstretched towards me. "You wanna tell me about it now?" He asked. He was wide awake now, his hair messy from sleep. Actually, I found that his hair made him look hotter than usual. He always had the camera look with his messy but neat hair. But now, it looked more like him. More like the Jiro I knew.

I took his hand and let him pull me up. He led me inside his room and sat me down on his bed. He then walked back to close the door. He turned the corner in his suite and disappeared. A while later, he came back with two cups of water, one in each hand. Putting the cups on the beside table, he then sat down beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked sincerely. I wanted to tell him, tell him so bad. My hands were shaking as I stared at them.

"I-...Ar-...We-...I..." I began several times but never said complete a sentence.

He took my both my hands in his as they were still shaking and he then told me to look at him.

When I did, I almost burst into tears.

"It's...so hard... loving someone." I finally said. Jiro froze and read the look in my eyes. It felt uncomfortable as if I was letting him read my every thought. But I didn't look away. I _wanted_ him to know how I felt.

When he finished, he got up, took both glasses of water and held one out for me.

I went over to him, but he held the glass back. Without warning, I suddenly found myself drenched in cold water.

I didn't know what to think, of whether it was his way of helping me or the sense that he no longer thought of helping me. I felt betrayed. But he then came over and put me in an embrace. "Don't let a guy get to you like that. Loving someone can be sacrificing, but don't sacrifice tears for someone that doesn't see the brilliance in you. Wake up Naome. He's not worth these tears."

I cried. I bawled my eyes until they ran dry and burned. It wasn't only my tears that soaked into Jiro's shirt but the fact that I was completely wet waist up also made a difference. He didn't let me go though. Instead, he held me closer.

It was a new feeling to me, being held by someone so tightly as if they were gonna squeeze the misery out of you. It hurt a bit really, my body was being crushed but at the same time, the feeling that was crushing my heart internally was being healed.

Something told me that Jiro had felt this way before, knowing exactly how to heal it.

A few minutes later, he picked me up and set me down on his bed on top of the blankets, it was unmade and slept him which reminded me that I had woken him up. He laid down beside me, propped on one elbow facing me.

"Can I tell you my first love story?"


	6. Chapter 6: His Story

[6]

"Can I tell you about my first love story?"

I stared blankly at him after his question. Something told me that Jiro knew exactly what was happening, afterall he was older than me, he probably had worse stories to tell.

I nodded, turning to my side so I could face him.

"Don't interupt though." He warned.

"I won't " I told him.

"Okay." And he began.

"So I met her at a friend's KTV. My friend asked me to pick her up on the way because she lived close. We chatted happily and so we exchanged 1-2 weeks, I called her. Her voice was very... nice.

"Maybe it was because we have a similar interest in composing songs. So we always had a common topic to talk about."

He chuckled at himself and continued, "We talked every night, until it was dawn." I tried imagining that, the Jiro that I knew staying up all night talking to a girl. I mean, usually, he's the outgoing one but now... I feel like I'm hearing a different side of him.

"It continued for about a month. We talked every night until morning. And then.. one day she stopped calling me. I thought to myself, maybe it was only 1-2 months, that I didn't have self-confidence during that time. And I couldn't give her anything that she needed. Anything that a boyfriend would do.

"Maybe I'm not the one for her. So I didn't call her, didn't text her and I didn't e-mail her. But one day she messaged me. And said :'Knock, knock, knock, is the big bad wolf there?' I called her Little Red Riding Hood because she loved wearing anything red.

"She said 'Is the big wolf there? I'm little red. Can I talk to him?' Because I was in a dilemna, I didn't know what would happen if I replied. But she texted me again. 'Big wolf not there? Little Red misses him.' I couldn't take it so we reconciled, But it's the same on the phone.

"On Valentine's Day, I bought flowers in the morning and went to knock on her door. I waited from 10 o'clock or something until 2 in the afternoon. And it started to rain. So I thought to myself, she didn't call me, so I'll call her. But she didn't pick up.

"When I called her house, her family told me that she'd been out since morning. And around 8 pm, a black car stopped in front of the house. A rich branded one, and stopped for a long time."

He looked at me before he spoke again. And at that time, I didn't know what expression was on my face.

"Finally," he continued, "she stepped out of the car, in a red hood. I knew it was her right then. I wanted to call to her, but I had no courage. Then the guy in the car called out to her by name and said bye-bye. I didn't have anymore doubts, I knew it was her.

"I didn't want to believe it, so when she was about to enter the building, I called out her name. She didn't answer. She completely avoided me, and took another entrance into the building."

I felt tears streaming down the side of my face now, not bawling but trickling. He reached out to take away a tear before speaking again.

"She texted me after mid-night. 'Sorry.' "

Neither of us said anything after that, we simply laid on our backs, staring at the ceiling. My eyes were drooping then as the tears dried up, leaving them tired as ever.

The last thing I was conscious of was me, moving closer to Jiro, tucking myself under his arm and laying on his chest before my world plunged into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: A Day On Set

[7]

I awoke not because of a bright light shining in my window, or my annoying brother shouting at me on the other side of the door like usual. But this time because of water running and a very,very light thud on the beside table.

Slowly I opened my eyes, the room was still dark and no light was trying to get by the curtains. The lamp beside me was still lit making me realize that it was really early in the morning. Squinting, I realized I'd been look at a silhouette from the lamp, a figure... Squinting harder, I realized it was Jiro, half naked. Blushing, I turned around...a bit too loudly.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked, his voice low. He had his shirt on when I turned around to face him.

"No...Are you going to work?" I asked the obvious. He nodded. I got up aswell.

"Shouldn't you sleep more? You look really tired." He said worriedly.

"No I'm good. What about you? You stayed up late because of me. Sorry about that." He shook his head and told me it was nothing. He said he was used to sleeping late anyways.

I followed him on set that day. It was pretty awesome, everything was so professional, the acting, the camera angles and lighting. But what scared me most was the number of shoots for one scene. If I was an actor I would be furious right of the top. Hours and hours of hard work for only a few minutes a peice. That's completely bogus but I guess they knew what they're doing.

"You over there," They had just finished a scene and was fixing hair and all that stuff when the casting director came up to me. "You, you're Calvin Chen's sister aren't you?"

I twitched. _Y'know, I have a name too._ I thought angrily before I answered, "Yes. Is something the matter?"

Her face lit up and became hopeful as she asked, "Can you act?"

_No, no you are not doing this to me. _I begged. "I've done it once or twice at school and stuff." I mumbled.

"How would you feel about being a lead in our new drama?" I looked at her increduously. She was joking right? I wasn't the one with the talent in the family, I never had been. Sure I sang a few songs here and there but nothing big.

"I'm sorry, I...I don't think I have the talent, especially for a _lead_ role and besides, I'm not part of the entertainment industry." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I think that's a great idea." A very farmiliar voice said from behind me. Why oh why was the world turning against me these days? I watched as Melodi and Jiro made our way towards us. Melodi was the one who had spoken and now had a hopeful spark in her eye as she looked at me.

"Naome, I'm hurt, why would you lie like that? You're wonderful at acting. Afterall, you're the one that helped me with my lines-" I covered Jiro's mouth with my hand.

"What are you talking about Jiro?" I asked innocently. Melodi and Jiro rolled their eyes.

"Naome, this is a great opportunity. You should go for it." Melodi urged.

"No. I don't want to." I replied stubbornly.

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Why?" She whined.

"Why should I?" I challenged, frustrated.

"Please, please. please please, please" She continued on and on and on.

"FINE!" I screamed.

"Promise?"

I nodded, Anything to get her to shut up. And then it hit me.

"Am I co-starring?" I asked. Her face turned pale as she turned to the casting director. The casting director turned to Jiro, Jiro gave a small chuckle.

"Tell her Melodi." He said expectantly. Something wasn't right. I _was_ co-starring but with who.

"How do you feel about stage kisses?" She asked innocently. I stared at her blankly.

"How do you feel about Ah Bu?" She asked again. It took a while for the info to sink in.

Ah Bu = Arron = Stage kiss? = HE'S MY CO-STAR?

"No." I growled.

"It's agreed then." Melodi cheered.

I swear I felt like I had just into a dormant volcano and it exploded for the first time in centuries.


	8. Chapter 8: Restrainability

[8]

I couldn't sleep that night as I paced back and forth in my room, furious. How could this be happening to me out of all people?

"Are you not gonna go to sleep?" Jiro yawned as he laid, all relaxed on top of my bed.

I glared at him as I continued walking here and there. "Well if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have the need to stay up would I?"

"No one asked you to stay up." He replied in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch with the my cell phone in my hand, flipping it up and down between my fingers. "Waiting for a call?" He asked, still perched up on one elbow on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Melodi to cancel the dumb contract that I signed this afternoon." I answered sarcastically.

"Well that's your fault too. You signed it." At that moment my phone vibrated in my hand.

"Who would call this late at night?" I wondered to myself out loud as I pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"I need to talk to you. Tomorrow, I'll meet you by your car 10 o'clock A.M. Be there." With that, the line closed. No doubt about it, I knew exactly who the caller was without checking the number. Arron.

"Who was that?" Jiro asked, curiously. He was behind me now, making a leap for my phone. I held it away from him as he jumped over the couch, pivoting on his hand and landed swiftly on the other side. "Tell me!" He whined childishly.

I placed my hand over my eyes and closed my eyes. "Life is so complicated" I grumbled under my breath.

He chuckled as he stared at me, "No I think you just make it seem that way."

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled as I removed my hand, staring at the ceiling above me.

"Tell me about it." He replied.

I stared at him in awe. "No, no, your life is easy, don't even say that like you think you know what you're sayin-"

"No, I mean it, tell me about it." He said. I then realized that he in fact wasn't speaking sarcastically the last time he said that line.

"You don't wanna know," I mumbled.

He took a seat on the arm of the sofa by my head. "You wanna bet?" I scooted down on the couch for him to sit there only to slide back up and place my head on his lap. It was warm being next to him.

"I guess it's my turn to tell a story, huh?" I mumbled. He answered the rhetorical question with a gentle grasp of my hand that I had placed over my stomach. "You won't like it." I warned. He simply smirked a little 'try me.' look in return.

"It all began...not long after I was born." His gripped on my hand tightened in encouragement but a chill still ran down my spine as my life replayed in front of me. However, he didn't interrupt.

"My mother...died seconds after having given birth to me. Of course, I never knew that, only to have figured out that my father had hated me the whole time because of that incident. He abandoned me when I was 4, taking my brother along with him."

"It didn't take long for the orphanage to find me and place me in a home. Let's just say...by the time was where I am now, many had died. All of whom I've loved. And all of whom are close to me."

He stared at me with a disbelieving look. I felt tears poor down my cheeks as continued.

"But I didn't do it! I swear! I didn't do it! It's just so hard, so hard to love someone it hurts! You have no idea how much it hurts!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand away from his, I jumped up and ran for it. I don't know what happened next, it was all blurry as my eyes were filtered with tears. More and more, they overloaded each one falling one after another.

The next thing I was conscious of was his arms around me, grabbing my shoulders in his muscular arms from behind as he restrained me. One of his hands held mine well above my head as he flicked something out of it. It clattered of impact as it hit the floor.

"Stupid, what do you think you're doing?" He grumbled angrily into my ear. My knees buckled beneath me as I openly bawled my eyes out.

After I had calmed down, he set me on the bed, I sat on it warily as I finally registered what had happened before Jiro had restrained me in his arms. He picked up the knife that had been on the ground from the recent incident and walked over to place it back into the drawer in the kitchen.

"Why did you have a knife hidden in your bedside table?" He asked sternly as he looked into my eyes. I turned away but he grabbed my head on either side and turned me back to face him. "What were you doing with it before?" He asked again. His hand began shaking. He knew the answer, he just didn't want to admit it.

Without warning he grabbed my left arm, pulling up the sleeve. I almost laughed. It was blank, all clear of marks. He checked my other arm as well. He eyed me suspiciously after having examined both of my forearms and finding them free of evidence.

I continued to stare at him blankly as if I had no idea what was going on.

He gave me a very suspicious look before jumping on top and straddling me, then following to pin me down on the bed.

"Hey, hey, getting a bit serious here are we not?" I asked, chuckling. In one quick movement, I had him under me. "I never liked the bottom." I told him, smirking.

He stared at me in disbelief. "How did you-"

" Now, now, be a good boy. Little Naome here doesn't like being interrogated." I said, standing up. It was hard to pull myself away. One way or another, I wanted him. But it was wrong. Discustingly wrong of me to _want_him in such a way. I crawled over to the top of my bed and pulled myself under the covers. "Are you staying here tonight?" I asked him, my back was facing him as I stared blankly at the turned off TV.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Doesn't really matter to me."

" You're lonely aren't you?" He asked. I felt the sheets shift a bit as he moved to lay next to me. I felt his gaze on me and chills ran down my spine. _Restrain yourself. _thought.

"No. I'm used to it." I murmured uncaringly. It was...almost the truth.

"Liar." He was under the covers now, his body pressed against me from behind. His arms snaked around my waist.

"Jiro?" I questioned. It was weird. Why was he acting this way all of a sudden? It couldn't be could it? Jiro...he...

"Just let me stay like this for a while please." He sighed deeply, pressing his cheek against my hair. After a long 10 minutes when I had finally relaxed, his soft breathing soothed the room.

" Jiro what are you thinking." I mumbled to myself. Quietly, I turned my head around and placed my lips on his forehead. Realizing what I had done, I turned around again in a flash and felt as my blood rushed to my cheeks. _Darn it Naome! Get yourself together! _screamed to myself. I sighed as my eyes fluttered shut. _Once and never again. _promised myself. Slowly, I began drifting off to a dreamless night.


	9. Chapter 9: First Love

[9]

I woke up the next morning and for once, it wasn't because of anything. I simply felt rested. Maybe it was because of the dreamless sleep.

As I opened my eyes, I felt a gaze on me. I turned my head around to find Jiro staring at me. His head propped on one arm, the other around my waist. I turned my full body around to face him. His eyes never left me for a good 10 minutes as we layed there simply staring at each other.

I was the first to break the silence. "What time is it?" I asked randomly. He shrugged and reached over my head with the hand that was on my waist to pick up the digital alarm clock on my bedside table. He showed it to me briefly before putting it back.

6:30 A.M. That was weird, I never usually wake up this early without the firemen knocking on the door.

"I have to get to work soon." He mumbled as he closed his eyes lazily and put his head on the pillow. Without opening his eyes, he placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me close.

"Jiro...I'm confused. Why-"

"Naome...I really really like you. Will you go out with me?" He asked. He opened his eyes to look into mine. Honestly, I didn't know what to say.

"I—I..."

He chuckled. "Just kidding. What would you say if I asked you that?" He smirked a sly grin and played with my hair. Blood rushed to my cheeks as my breathing staggered, he probably would've noticed that by now.

"Player..." I mumbled, it was the first thing that popped into my mind. Oh and not to mention the truth.

"Hey! Hey! I was joking!" He protested.

I glared at him. It was as if a sudden flush of anger washed through me. I've been feeling weird lately, easily angered, yet self absorbed. My period had finished already so that was definitely not to question. There's only one other thing that I could think of that would cause me to act this way, especially with the anger now.

"A girl's feelings isn't to be a joking matter! Jiro! You wouldn't know what it is if it hit you. What if I were to tell you that I was in love with you now? What would you say?" I exclaimed.

He jumped slightly, taken back by my comment but then smirked a cocky yet very natural grin. "Was that a confession?" He challenged. I widened my eyes as he said that.

_I don't know,_ I thought to myself, _Was it?_ He placed his finger tips over my heart as if to feel it beating. To my utter embarrassment, that's the exact opposite of what it did, it skipped several beats at that.

He smiled as he felt that. "So it was." He grinned. But suddenly, in less than a matter of seconds, his expression became serious. "Where does that put us now..." He murmured so silently, I was almost positive it was to himself. I shrugged uncaringly while my face showed the exact opposite and turned bright red.

He sighed, "Let me try this again...Naome, I really really like you, like honestly, I'm not joking this time. So...will you be my girlfriend?"

No words came out of my mouth as I was unable to register what was happening into my brain. I didn't know what was happening, unable to control my body, I slowly mustered in a silent nod.

He smiled hugely as his eyes brightened, his arms grabbed my shoulders, "Really?"

I nodded again, this time, not completely, but definately more sure than the last.

"YEAH!" He shouted. I shushed him immediately. This house was never empty. My brother was down at the end of the hall, and as far as I knew, probably still sleeping.

"Sorry." He chuckled quietly. I too giggled at his childish attitude.

Something in his field of vision made him sit up in a flash, making me jump at his sudden movement. "Ahhhh! Melodi's gonna kill me! I have to be on set soon." He was at the door already when he turned back to face me. "Are you coming today?"

I almost nodded but remembered I had a little appointment with Arron. I shook my head and gave an apologetic look. "I've got some errands to run today."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll call you when I'm off work then." He smiled and opened the door.

"Jiro." I called without thinking.

He turned back to face me, "What is it?" His forehead creased in worry as he examined my expression verses anything that might've been upsetting me.

"What're we gonna do...about the media I mean."

He too froze and for a brief second, his cheerful smile disappeared. He then smiled a flawless, supportive grin, "We'll deal when the time comes."

I don't know how to explain it but the smile on his face gave more than support to me. A warm flush of emotion and calmness washed through me as I watched him grin. It made me feel for a brief moment as if all the entertainment business really was far behind us. Something we never had to worry about from then on. But when he left, the wave of worry came back to me. "Be safe..." I mumbled after him.

I tried falling asleep for at least a few more minutes but found it impossible So I just laid there with my eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling with no thought in particular as I waited for time to pass.

It was 7 when I decided to finally get up and do something productive. I stepped into the shower after spending 30 minutes slowly picking out an outfit for the day, not that I was even interested in actually what I was gonna wear but that I had nothing better to do. I then stepped into the shower and took a nice long 1 hour calming session as the hot water burned my skin.

By the time I was fully dressed and done with my hair and make-up, it was 9:30. My stomach growled in protest which reminded me that I hadn't eaten much for dinner last night because I was furious at the contract signing. When I got to the kitchen, I sat at the counter. Calvin was on the other side, in his hand, a spatula, a pan in the other, he poured the contents onto a plate that was conveniently in my reach. I simply took it and started eating.

"Hey brat, save some for me." Calvin sneered as he grabbed a fork of his own and stabbed at the omelette in front of us.

"Where's Chun?" I asked as he tossed the plate and forks into the sink. I got up and grabbed a cup, filling it with orange juice. I hadn't seen much of Chun lately, especially with all the drama going on (both filming and in real life.)

"He went out early, he's probably visiting his mother today." Calvin said as he took the cup from my hand and poured some of his own juice in, drinking it all in one breath.

"When you say that, you mean..."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you didn't know. Today is his mother's death anniversary...she died of cancer a few years back." Calvin, having seemingly to be emotionless at that fact, turned to put the cup into the sink as well.

"Oh, I never knew..." I mumbled.

"It would probably have been better if he told you himself." He replied in a matter of factly tone.

"No, you know the story just as well as I do by now," Chun appeared seemingly out of no where as he stood at the entry way to the kitchen.

"I thought you were going today." Calvin replied as he stood up straight after having leaned on the counter.

"Yeah, but things changed, I have a press conference at 11. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go after lunch at 4. We could meet back here and car pool."

Calvin shook his head, not rudely but apologetically. "No, sorry I'm off to film in a bit. Naome could go with you, right?"

"Of course, if you don't mind my company that is..." I replied.

Chun smiled at me in return. He nodded, "4 o'clock then." I nodded once again in confirmation which caused me to glance at the clock.

"Oh shoot! I have to get going, I'll see you at 4 Chun, Later bro." I quickly grabbed my jacket from the coach of one of the many living rooms we had as Calvin called after me. "Where are you going now?" He asked.

"I'm meeting with Arron!" I yelled back without another backward glance and raced off towards the underground garage where my car was parked. I noticed him and ran over to him. He spoke before I could even catch my breath.

"Late." He said simply as he pulled me head first into an embrace. His arms held me securely as if he was afraid to let go.

_What is going on? I screamed to myself. My body didn't seem to react the way I wanted it to, only to hug him back in return._


	10. Chapter 10: Outting

[10]

"Arron?" I mumbled as I closed my eyes. He had held me in his arms for a good 5 minutes now. My face had managed to change from it's normal pinkish colour to a solid bright redness.

He let go of me in an instant and made his way to the passenger side without a word as if nothing had happened in the first place.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I carefully merged onto the highway while still speeding as fast as I could manage. The faster we went, the less noticeable we would be to any paparazzi stalking near by, but then again, there's always the possibility of getting ticketed.

"Just keep heading south, I'll tell you when to exit." He replied. He placed his elbow on top of the passenger door of my Porsche Convertible and rested his chin on his fingertips emotionlessly as he stared ahead at the passing cars.

We spent a majority of the long ride in silence. I mentally calculated the time in which we had been driving and compared it took to get back, hopefully I had enough time before 4 o'clock which is when I had to meet Chun. After a good 1 and a half hours after he had last spoken, Arron had finally sat up straight as he spoke, "Exit right on the next ramp." I obediently switched lanes to make it so that I wouldn't have missed the exit after.

He continually instructed me to turn again and again, street after street to the point where I'd wondered how he'd memorized this location in the first place.

"Turn right at the dead end." He commanded.

I slammed harshly on the brakes as we arrived at the dead end he was talking about. "There is no right turn here." I replied, glowering at him. We were at the edge of a forest, I had parked in place, a foot away from ramming into several gigantic trees.

"Nope, you got the right place." He replied. He was on my other side now, no longer in the passenger seat but holding my door open for me.

"Why are we here?" I asked 10 minutes later. We'd been hiking on a trail that led- as far as my vision could tell,- to absolutely no where.

He held my hand steadily as he led me through the trees. The land had been flattened out, not completely, but the grass that had been once tall, was now long and flat on the floor. "Just a bit more." He replied.

"People actually go all the way to these parts of the city?" I asked curiously, I wasn't in the mood for a repeat of the silent treatment during the car ride here.

"No, I'd say I'm the only one in these parts." He replied. Up ahead, I heard a slow forming sound of running water. That's weird, there was no lake, river or ocean on our way here.

"You come here often don't you? h I said. It was something I had observed, if he was the only that comes here, if once in a while, the grass would be flattened to a path way, gently sloping to wherever we were going but more of a rigid flooring like the rest of the forest. Therefore, in order to create such a smooth slope, he must've come here often if he was the only one in these parts of the woods.

"Yeah, sometimes, it's the only way to stay away from paparazzi, I don't mind the crowd but there's always the lack of privacy that ticks me off." I nodded. In a way, I understood that. Even now, I'm trying to get used to it. For the first few months, the reporters just kept drilling us more and more. It's true, nothing personal but there's simply no privacy.

"We're here." He suddenly spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. I then realized that were no longer in the shadows but the trees were a meter or two behind us. Where we stood now was blank. Nothing but grass , sloping down to reveal a light flowing river. The space was wide open but strangely uninhabited.

"It's soo...peaceful." I mumbled.

He gave a slight laugh in response. The chuckle seemed almost out of place compared to the quietness in the area. "And that's its purpose here."

He disappeared from beside me in a split second before I had realized that he had set himself down on the grass beside me, laying flat on his back. His hair blew gently in the wind and his eyes fluttered close. Hesistantly, I set myself down on the grass next to him, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them. The wind blew my hair in slow motions, nothing too sudden or messy.

"This is your place isn't it? I mean, isn't it kinda like your outing, a place where you would just let everything calm you down?" I asked, staring at the river in front of us. Even the water currents were slow and peaceful. It was as if the whole celebrity world was a dream rather than a burden chasing after us daily.

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way. It's just very… special to me." He mumbled.

"I'm guessing there's a hidden meaning behind that." I suggested on a whim.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it was a long time ago. But I guess I just can't put everything behind me yet." I looked over at him, his eyes were still closed lightly, as if he was experiencing a wonderful dream.

"Y'know, I never thought being a celebrity was so hard – not that I particularly cared at all from the beginning. With everything that was going on in my life, I thought it was something that was, need I say, a lot…easier than living the life I had lived up to now."

"I don't blame you, that's what they all think." He replied in a sigh. "But let's not talk about that right now. Since you brought it up, why don't you tell me a bit more about your past life. You've never really said anything about that since we first met."

"There's nothing much to know about…" I mumbled.

He cut in. "Doesn't seem that way. Are you avoiding the question?"

I shook my head, "It's not that, it's just that my past wasn't a very happy past."

"Well, I guess… I'm not gonna make you tell me or anything but, the present is all that you should be worrying about right? There's nothing you can do to change the past, so why dwell?"

I chuckled at the hypocritic statement. "Aren't you the one that just said that there's stuff that you couldn't put behind you all along which is why you were here. Kinda hypocritical of you, don't you think?"

"No, I'm here right now for a different reason." He replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What type of reason would that be?" I challenged.

He thought to himself for a bit befor answering. "I was wondering…if…y'know, you'd wanna go on a trip with me."

"Trip?" I asked, "What trip?"

"Well, you see, next week, I have a week off to start rehearsing for our new drama. Love Buffet. And I wanted to go visit my parents. It'll be an over night thing and I was just wondering if you wanted to keep me company. Because I…I…wanted to introduce you…as my girlfriend."


End file.
